House of Games
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Nina and Eddie have to go back to Panem for the newly renstated Hunger Games. Summary sucks. R&R. Rated T for safety. :
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of earth and all who inhabit it. Welcome to my stories! LOL! JK! But remember. THIS IS MY DOMAIN!

* * *

Nina`s POV

* * *

I sat on the couch with Fabian. My head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around my shoulders. His hand stroking my hair when my phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Fabian asked.

"My aunt. I`ll be right back." I pressed answer and put the phone up to my ear as I walked into the hall. "Hello."

"Nina. We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"There bringing the games back."

"No. That can`t be."

"I`m sorry. It`s true. You need to come home."

"I can`t leave Aunt Katniss. I can`t leave Fabian." Tears streamed down my face at the thought of leaving him behind.

"I know how much you love him. But you need to come home. He`ll understand."

"Alright. I`ll leave tonight."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and sat on the couch.

"Nina. What`s wrong?" Fabian asked.

"I have to leave."

"What do you mean leave?"

"I mean. I`m going back home."

"Back to America?"

"Back to Panem. I`m sure Eddies going too."

"Why?"

"There bringing back the games. The games that they put an end to fifteen years ago. That my aunt and uncle ended them."

"What games?"

"These awful, savage games were they pick twenty-four people into an arena. And only one comes out. The whole thing is broadcasted on tv."

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

"I`ll miss you."

"I`ll miss you too. I just can`t believe someone would bring these back." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forhead.

"I love you Nina."

"I love you too Fabian. I just hope I don`t get picked." He looked me in the eyes and kissed me.

* * *

Eddie`s POV

* * *

"Mom. I can`t just leave Patricia behind." I said.

"I know. But there not giving a choice. Everyone who left must return. Expecially if you`re elligable to be reaped."

"Mom.."

"No. You need to come home."

"I guess Dad died in vain."

"Don`t you dare say that Eddie Odiar."

"It`s Sweet now. Remember?"

"Not anymore. You leave tonight. Back to District 4."

"Fine. See you soon."

"I love you sweety."

"I love you too Mom."

"What did your mom want?" Patricia asked.

"I have to leave tonight."

"You`re going back to America?"

"Panem. To be part of these crazy games. Where they pick twenty-four people and only one comes out. I`m sure Nina`s leaving too."

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

"I`ll miss you."

"I`ll miss you too." I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forhead. "I love you."

"I love you too. I`ll wait for you to come back."

"I might not."

* * *

There you go. for those who are cunfudled. Nina is Peeta`s sisters daughter. (Made up older sister:)) And Eddie is Annie and Finnick`s son. Once the games ended. No one had to stay in the districts. They were free to go wherever. Annie met Eric Sweet on her travel. He became Eddie`s step father. But they divorced.

Anyway. England was never part of the games or knew about them in anyway. Now they`re back and Nina and Eddie have to return to Panem for the reaping.

Hope you liked the first chapter. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Nina`s POV

* * *

"Guys." I said at dinner that night "I need to tell you something."

"I do too." Eddie said.

"What is it?" Amber asked "What`s going on?"

"I`m leaving." Eddie and I said at the same time.

"Leaving where?" Mara asked.

"We`re going back home." Eddie said "Back to Panem."

"Why?" Jerome asked.

"They`re calling everyone back because there bringing back horrible games. There called the Hunger Games. And every year they birng twenty-four people in and only one comes out. My aunt ended them fifteen years ago."

"When are you leaving?" Alfie asked.

"Soon."

"How soon?" Joy asked.

"Like right after dinner." Eddie said.

"So thats it?" Amber asked "You`re just packing up an leaving?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You couldn`t have told us sooner?"

"I just found out today."

"Nina, Eddie." Trudy said "Your cab`s here."

"Well. I guess this is it." Eddie said.

"We`ll miss you." Mara said, standing up and giving us hugs. The rest followed suit.

"You can watch on tv." I`m sure you`ll find the channel."

"Stay safe." Fabian said.

"I will." I wrapped him in a hug and he kissed me.

"Come on Nina." Eddie said. I grabbed my bags and left the house. Possibly forever.

"I can`t believe they`re bringing the games back." I said after a long silence.

"My dad died trying to end these games."

"What was his name?"

"Finnick Odiar."

"Your dad was Finnick? He was really close to my aunt."

"Who`s your aunt?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"The Mokingjay."

"Ya. But everything they did. Everything the worked for. Was in vain." Tears streamed down my face.

"Nina..."

"Who would bring these back. Why are the back?"

"Nina. Calm down."

"I can`t. So many people died for this. And for what?"

"the games may be back. But that doesn`t mean that those people died for nothing."

"It`s all crazy."

"I know." The cab pulled up infront of the airport so Eddie paid and we were off.

Eddie and I didn`t talk much on the plane. I fell asleep after a half hour. I had a dream where Eddie and I were both picked for the Hunger Games.

_We were the last two people standing. And Eddie wouldn`t kill me because he was the Osirion. I had a dagger in my hand. I couldn`t throw it though. I couldn`t kill him either. _

_"Kill me Nina." Eddie kept pleading "I can`t kill you. I`m supposed to keep you safe."_

_"I don`t care. I can`t kill you either." I said, tears streaming down my face. "You`re one of my best friends. I can`t see you die."_

_"Killing you would contradict everything I stand for."_

_"Please forgive me." I turned the dagger on myself and slit my own throat._

I woke up ghasping. My hands clinging to the arm rests. Eddie put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a worried look.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ya. Just a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"We were the last two standing in the games. You wouldn`t kill me because you`re the Osirion and it just contradicts what you`re supposed to do. And I wouldn`t kill you because we`re friends and I couldn`t see you die. We were going back and forth. Finaly I gave up fighting with you and slit my own throat."

"That`s not gonna happen."

"My dreams always mean something."

"Your probably just worried."

"Maybe youre right."

"Don`t worry. There`s almost no chance either of us will be picked."

"Never say never."


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie`s POV

* * *

I walked into my house in District 4 and was immediately wrapped in a hug by my mom.

"Hi Mom." I said.

"I`m so glad you`re home."

"When`s the reaping?"

"Tomorrow."

"Who brought them back?"

"The new president. He says that Panem was better when they still had the games." I sighed and sat in one of the chairs. "What`s wrong?"

"Do you remember Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark?"

"Yes. I still talk to the today." She sat next to me. "Why?"

"Well while I was in England I met there neice. And she has this special thing about her and all of her dreams are visions of the future. I know it sounds crazy but they have all happened."

"What`s this about?"

"She had a dream that we were the last two standing in the games and neither of us would kill the other and she ended up killing herself."

"That was probably just nerves. She doesn`t want you to get picked or die. And she feels like she`ll get picked."

"What if it happens? I can`t watch her die."

"Do you have feelings for this girl?"

"No. It`s not like that. It`s hard to explain." I began to tell her everything that happened when I got to Anubis house. She sat there silently and listened the whole time.

"So you have to protect her?"

"Yes. Now do you know why I can`t kill her or see her die. It goes against everything the Osirion stands for."

"Listen to me. There is only a small chance you will be picked. Your name is only in there four times. There have been people who have put there name in fourty-five times."

"It could happen."

* * *

Nina`s POV

* * *

I stood with the fifteen-year-olds at the reaping the day after I arrived. My aunt and Uncle sat on the stage. They would be the mentors for who ever was picked. As they were the last to win for our District.

"Hello District 12!" She said "And welcome to the 76th annual Hunger games!" The crowd was dead silent as she fixed her neon green wig "Ladies first." She dug around in the first orb and pulled out a slip of paper. She unfolded the paper and looked out at the crowd.

"Nina Martin!" She called. I looked at Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta as the Peacekeepers seized me and carried me to the stage. "Now for the boys." She plucked a peice of paper from the other orb. Thankfuly. I didn`t know who it was. We shook hands and were brought into the Justice Building. We were throuwn into separate rooms and my gran came in to say goodbye.

"Good luck Darling." She said, wrapping me in a hug.

"I`ll miss you."

"I`ll miss you too. But you will have your aunt and uncle there with you."

"I will." She hugged me again and the Peacekeepers made her leave. Next, my uncle on my mom`s side came in with Cinna and Primrose. Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta`s kids. They ran up to me and gave me hugs.

"Are you alright?" Uncle Darion asked.

"I was just reaped. What do you think. I`ll die out there."

"You don`t know that. You have my brother and Katniss to help you."

"It could still happen." What was I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie`s POV

* * *

I stood at the Justice Building. Waiting for the reaping to start. A woman finally came on the stage wearing a crazy outfit.

"Hello District 4." She said "And maythe odds be ever in your favor. Ladies first." she picked a name from the orb and read it out loud. No one I knew. Thank god. I couldn`t deal with that. "Now for the boys." She dug around in the orb and pulled out a name. "Eddie Odiar."

"What. No." My mom was waiting with the woman on stage. She was the mentor for the tributes. I made my way to the stage and they brought me and the girl back in the building. No one came to see me. I had no one but my mom. But I wasn`t worried about myself. I was still worried about Nina. We would watch the reaping on the train. I knew more than anything that I didn`t want to see her on that screen.

The Peacekeepers came back in after a while and brought us to the train where my mom was waiting. I ignored everyone and went straight to the room where we would watch the reaping. The tv came on and the reaping started. Districts 1-11 couldn`t hvae gone by any slower. Finaly, District 12 came on. A crazy chick in neon gree came on stage and began the reaping.

"Nina Martin." She said.

"No." I breathed. It can`t be. Please someone volunteer for her. No one did. She was forced on stage by the Peacekeepers and she looked at Katniss and Peeta worriedly. "No!" I cried and ran into my room. This can`t be happening. I can`t do this. I`m no longer worried about me making it. All I want to do is protect Nina. All I had to do was protect her. It was my job.

* * *

Nina`s POV

* * *

Oh no. Eddie was picked. The dream was comming true. I was gonna die. By my own hand. And Eddie wouldn`t be able to stop me.

"Nina. It will be okay." Aunt Katniss said.

"No it woun`t." I said "My dreams always end up real. Esspecialy the bad ones."

"This could end up different." Uncle Peeta said.

"It`s already comming true. It`s going to happen. I`m going to die."

"Nina..." Aunt katniss started.

"Just leave me alone." I ran to my room and cried on the bed.


	5. Authors Note

Should I have the dream come true? I really want your oppinion. I will put a poll on my page. Please vote


	6. Chapter 5

Fabian`s POV

* * *

"No." I said. "No!" Everyone was watching the reapings and were shocked to see Nina and Eddie being called up to fight. Everyone else was sitting speachless. Patricia was silently crying. Amber had to get up and leave the room she was so upset. Trudy was crying too.

"Nina." Jerome said.

"Eddie." Joy said. Tears streamed silently down my face as I looked at Nina`s face on the screen.

"No." Mara said.

"This can`t be happening." Alfie said.

"We`re never going to see them again?" Joy asked. "Are we?"

"I don`t know." I said.

"They`re gonners." Jerome said. "Look at the competition." It was true. The competition was strong.

"No. They can`t be." Patricia finaly said. "They have to make it. They just have to."

"Nina said only one comes out." Alfie said "Even if they both make it to the end. One of them will have to die."

"But didn`t Nina`s aunt and uncle make it out in the same games?" Patricia asked.

"They did. But it started a war between the districts and the Capitol." I said.

"I did some looking into the Hunger Games and Panem." Mara said "It said that Districts 1, 2, and 4 are usualy the ones to win. District 12 only ever had three winners. Someone named Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, Nina`s aunt, and Peeta Mellark, Nina`s uncle. So there`s only a small chance Nina will win. But with Eddie, there`s a pretty good chance."

"So Eddie could kill Nina?" Joy asked.

"No." I said "He`s the Osirion, He`s supposed to protect her."

"What`s the arena like?" Jerome asked.

"It`s different every year." Mara said.

"Does Nina even know how to fight?" Alfie asked.

"No." Patricia said. "She doesn`t."

"She`s already a greater target than the rest." Victor said from the doorway. We didn`t even know he was there. "Because of her aunt and uncle. They find her as a threat."

"How do you know all this?" Trudy asked.

"Because the new president, is my brother."

* * *

Twist! Ooooooooooooo! :)


	7. Chapter 6

Fabian`s POV

* * *

"Your brother?" I asked. He nodded.

"Why did he bring the games back?" Patricia asked.

"Because he says Panem was much more orderly when they had the Hunger Games." He said.

"That`s rediculous!" Jerome said.

"I agree it is absurd. But I could not talk him out of it."

"What`s going to happen to Nina and Eddie?" Amber asked from the staircase.

"Nina`s not going to make it." I said.

"Yes she is. She`s strong." Alfie said.

"Eddie would sacrafice himself for her before she died." Patricia said.

"What if neither of them make it?" Mara asked.

"No. No that can`t happen!" Joy said "It just can`t!"

"Joy!" I said "Clam down!"

"They`re the Osirion and the Chosen One! They have to make it!"

"Both of them can`t survive." Victor said "The rules will not allow it."

"Then how did Katniss and Peeta survive?"

"They attempted to commit suicide."

"Nina called and told me about a dream she had." I said "It`s starting to come true. Her dreams always come true. She`s going to die."

"Her dreams have changed." Amber said.

"Yes. When we were there to stop them. But now she`s going to die. And there is nothing we can do about it." Tears poured down my cheeks like a river and I ran out of the room.

"Fabian!" Joy called after me.

"No Joy. You can`t help this time."

"I know it seems bad. But everything will be alright."

"No. It woun`t. You don`t understand."

"How do I not understand?"

"Unless someone is there to turn it around. Her dreams come true."

"Fabian."

"I love her! She can`t die!"

"You think that will change anything! Everyone in those games has someone who loves them!"

"I can`t loose her."

"I know you can`t." She wrapped me in a hug and I cried into her shoulder.

"It can`t end like this."

"And it woun`t. Nina`s smart, and strong, and brave. She will find a way to survive. With Eddie comming out with her."

* * *

Little Jabian for you. Now I want you to got to fictionpress and read those stories. Same name. Go for it.


	8. Chapter 7

Eddie`s POV

* * *

I stood on the chariot dressed like a sparkly fish thing. I don`t even know. I looked back at the District 12 chariot and smiled at Nina. She was wearing a red arange and yellow skin-tight suit with glitter. Making it look like fire. She looked great. The music started and the gates opened. Releasing the chariots. I looked around a.t the people. They were clapping and cheering as we passed. We made it to the end of the raod and the new president gave his speech. When he was done. The horses pulled the chariots to another room where the other tributes were allowed to talk.

"Nina." I said. "You look great."

"Thanks. and you look... pretty good yourself." She played with my hat that looked like a bizzar fish head.

I`m a sparkly fish."

"I know. I was trying to be nice."

"Well thanks."

"Do you think the guys at Anubis House are watching?"

"I think they are."

"How do you think Fabian and Patricia are reacting?"

"Probably freaking out that we may die."

"Eddie!"

"I`m just saying what I think."

"Maybe they are thinking that."

"Do you think Victor`s worried?"

"Maybe. I know Trudy would be really upset."

"Can you tell me something honestly?"

"Ya."

"Do you really love Fabian?"

"I don`t know. I mean we`ve been on and off for the past year. But I do have feelings for someone else in the house."

"Who?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I swear on your life."

"My life? Why not your life?"

"Yours is more important to me."

"Okay."

"So who is is?"

"Jerome."

"Really?"

"Ya. So what about you?"

"Joy."

"Wow. I didn`t see that coming."

"Like you and Jerome was staring me right in the face."

"You have a point."

"So why do you like him?"

"I don`t really know. There`s just something about him that I really like."

"Like what?"

"Like his looks. And he`s acctualy really sweet under all that... Jerome."

"He is?"

"Ya."

"Nina!" Katniss called from across the room "Let`s go!"

"Coming! Bye Eddie."

"Bye Nina. Stay safe. We start training tomorrow."

"I know. See you then."


	9. Chapter 8

Nina`s POV

* * *

I sat at the table with Aunt Katniss, Uncle Peeta, Effie and the other tribute, Turner. Training had been going on for about a week and the private trials were today.

"Are you ready?" Uncle Peeta asked us.

"As ready as I`ll ever be." Turner said.

"Me too." I said.

"Nina." Aunt Katniss said "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." We got up from the table and went to another room. Before I could ask what she wanted to tell me, she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Good luck." She said.

"Thank you Aunt Katniss. But it`s only trials. The games don`t start untill two days from now."

"I know. But you have to be careful with these gamemakers. I hear they`re tougher than before. Watch what you do. You`re reckless. I was too when I had to do the trials."

"I`ll try."

"Good. Now what are you gonna do?"

"I`m not sure. I` m not really good with weapons. And I don`t think tying a knot would do me much good."

"Remember when I taught you how to use a bow and arrow?"

"Ya. But I stunk."

"It`s better than nothing."

"You want me to try that?"

"Yes. Has your aim gotten any better?"

"A little."

"Good. If you miss with the arrow. Use knives. Spears. What ever you can get your hands on."

"Got it."

"Alright. Let`s go back." We walked back to the table and sat down like nothing happened.

"Hurry up and eat." Effie said "You two need to get down there soon." We ate as fast as we could and went down to wait with the others.

* * *

Eddie`s POV

* * *

After about twenty minutes of waiting. I was called into the training area. I grabbed a few daggers and threw them at the targets. Hitting everyone dead on. I threw a spear at a dummy and it went sraight through. I was going to grab another weapon when they stopped me.

"Thank you. you can go." The head gamemaker said. I everything down and went back to wait for the other tribute, Melody, from my district.

"What did you do in there?" Mom asked me.

"I threw a few daggers and a spear." I said "I think I did pretty good."

"Well, we`ll have to wait and see." Melody came in and we went back to our floor.


	10. Chapter 9

Nina`s POV

* * *

I stepped into the training area and imediately went for the bow and arrow. I pulled the string back. Aiming for the target. I closed my eyes and let the string go. I heared a small ghasp and opened my eyes. The shot was perfect. It hit the point that was painted like a heart. I shot another arrow but didn`t have as much luck. I grabbed a knife and threw it. Again. Not much luck. I finaly picked up a spear and threw it at a row of dummies. There was a shocked ghasp from everyone and my mouth dropped open. I didn`t just hit one dummy. No. The spear had gone threw the entire row. There wer atleast five or more. The head Gamemaker told me I could go. I walked out and was met by Uncle Peeta.

"How do you think you did?" He asked.

"I-I" Was all I could say. I was still in shock from what happened. "Let`s just say they were impressed."

"Good." We went back to the building and sat in the screening room. The anthem blared and Caesar Flickman`s face appeared. He made an announcement and started telling the scores. Most of them were modest. Sevens and eights. Eddie`s face appeared and I bit my lip.

"Eddie Odiar." Caesar said "Nine!" I sighed. I was a perfect score. Not so low that they think they can just get rid of you. And not so high that you`re a threat.

The rest of the districts went by. Finaly. They got to our district. Turner got a six. Not horrible. When my face came up. I held my breath.

"Nina Martin... What`s this?" Caesar did a double take at the paper. "Nina Martin. Twelve!" The screen shut off and I pulled my knees to my chest. Everyone sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. A twelve. There must have been a mistake. I didn`t do that good. Asside frome the dummies. But that wasn`t that good.

"Nina." Aunt Katniss finaly said. "What did you do in there?"

"When I got in there. I shot an arrow . I thought it was just a lucky shot because it hit the mark. I shot another one tat went no where near the target. I threw a knife and hit nothing. When I threw a spear at a row of dummies. It went through all of them."

"How many were in the row?" Uncle Peeta asked.

"I don`t know. At least five."

"Well that`s why you got a twelve." Turner said. In a tone that dripped with venom.

"Loose the attitude would you."

"Why? You`ve spent most of your life with the two past winners. Of course you`re good."

"That doesn`t matter."

"I got..."

"Ya. A six. I know. My twelve only means I`m going to be hunted like wild animal out there. At least they don`t have to worry about anyone going after you."

"Cool it." Aunt Katniss snipped.

"I`m going to my room." I said. I got up from the couch and went to my room. Almost in a run. I sat on the bed and tears trickled down my face. What was wrong with him? He had no right to talk to me like that. I was a huge target. Now more than ever. Not that I wasn`t from the start. I mean. I am directly related to the two people who started, and finished, the revolution. Everyone thinks they failed. Now they`re going to take it out on me. I may not even make it as far as the final two. I`ll be lucky to make it to the top ten. I was going to die. And Eddie couldn`t save me.


	11. Chapter 10

Eddie`s POV

* * *

I stepped onto the stage. bright lights shining in my eyes. Caesar stood to greet me. I wore a seafoam green tux with a blue tie. There was a fish pin on my jacket. I shook Caesars hand and sat in the chair opposite him.

"So Eddie. I hear that you took advantage of being able to travle."

"I did." I said. "I went to England."

"Did you meet anyone special?"

"I did. Her name is Patricia."

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Acctualy. No. Unless you call snapping at each other true love." I said. Getting a laugh from the croud.

"Well you did get the girl didn`t you?"

"Yes. And I miss her so much."

"Well I`ll tell you what. You win the games. And go back to England to be with her."

"It`s not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Because I came here with a promice to my friend Fabian."

"What was it?"

"That I would keep his girlfriend safe. His girlfriend Nina Martin."

"Well. I see how that could change things." He was about to say something else. But the buzzer rang. "Eddie Odiar of District 4 everybody!" we stood up and I left the stage.

* * *

Nina`s POV

* * *

I sat patiantly while the interviews went on. Eddie`s interview suprized me. He was so sure of himself. I didn`t think I could do that. It took forever for our district. Tanner went up and asat there with his attitude. Finaly, after what seemed like forever, I was called up. I was wearing a red dress with orange and yellow rinestones. I stepped onto the stage and sat across from Caesar.

"So Nina. I hear that, like Eddie, you left for England." He said.

"It`s true." I said.

"So who is Fabian?"

"Fabian is my boyfriend."

"Do you think he`s the one?"

"Well acctualy."

"What?"

"There may be someone else."

"What`s his name? Was he in England with you?"

"He was in England. He is a friend of Fabian`s and I feel horrible about it. His Name is Jerome."


	12. Chapter 11

Fabian`s POV

* * *

Nina liked JEROME!? I couldn`t believe it. I stared at the screen in shock. The next thing that came out of her mouth shocked me even more.

"A little while before Eddie and I left. Jerome and I kissed." She said.

"What!" I said, standing up from my seat. I walked over to jerome and punched him. Alfie and Patricia pulled me back.

"Fabian. Clam down." Alfie said.

"You kissed her?!" I yelled.

"Why Jerome?" Mara asked. Tears were brimming her eyes and I suspected they were doing the same to me.

"I don`t know." He said. "We were talking and just being friendly. Then everything became a blurr and I kissed her."

"I don`t need to here about your romantic moment." I said. I broke away from Patricia and Alfie`s grip and stormed off to my room. How could she do this to me. I did nothing but love her. And she cheated on me.

"Fabian." Amber said at my door. "Are you okay?"

"I can`t believe her. She cheated on me. Now I wonder if she ever even cared about me."

"Fabian Rutter! Of course she cares about you. She even said so in that interview."

"Well she also said she has feelings for Jerome! So that kind of deminishes her caring about me."

"She loves you. She told me. When Nina kissed Jerome she told me right away and said that she loved you."

"You knew? All along. And you didn`t tell me?"

"I promised her I wouldn`t."

"So a promise to hide that she cheated on me and keeping me in the dark is more important that what you feel is right?"

"Fabian. She didn`t want to make you upset."

"I wouldn`t be as mad at her if she told me in private than her announcing it to all of Panem."

"You know why she said that? She thinks she`s going to die in that arena tomorrow. If she doesn`t come back. She wanted you to know she loves you."

"Well she also said she loves Jerome. I don`t know what to think anymore."

"She`s scared. She might die. And all you can think about is your pride." She tuned on her heels and stomped off. She would never understand. She wouldn`t know how I felt about this. I felt betrayed. I didn`t know if she really loved me. Or if she used me.

* * *

Okay. I might have said this before. But I have two knew storied and I need some motivation. No one has reviewed and I feel sad. So please. You don`t even have to read it. Just say something nice. They`re called A Life Lost which is Huntik: Secrets & Seekers and the other is Dimitri and Dante are brothers?! which is Huntik: Secrets & Seekers and Vampire Academy. I really need some reviews cuz I feel sad.


	13. Chapter 12

Nina`s POV

* * *

I walked off the stage, wiping tears from my face. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I needed to get it out though. Fabian needed to know that. So did Jerome. I didn`t want to hide from them. They needed to know the truth. I didn`t want to live a lie. Not that I would live much longer. I got to the back room and walked right past Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta.

"Nina." Aunt Katniss said.

"I broke his heart." I said. "He loved me. I couldn`t love him the same way."

"It`s okay."

"No it`s not. I loved him. But I didn`t love him as much as he loved me. I kissed Jerome."

"Everything will be fine." Uncle Peeta said.

"He probably hates me now. Jerome`s probably getting screamed at by Fabian. Joy`s probably trying to calm him down. Amber must have told Fabian she knew and now he`s mad at her. Mara must be upset because she`s dating Jerome." By that time I was rambling. "I hurt everyone with just two sentences." Tears fell down my face and Uncle Peeta wrapped me in a hug. I cried into his shoulder.

"Listen to me." He pushed me back and looked me in the eye. "You are ging to win. And when you do. You will make things right."

"How can you be sure. I`m a huge target. I have been from the start. I`m going to die out there."

"No you`re not. You`re strong. You can fight. You have a twelve to prove it."

"I got lucky! I can`t fight against people. Those dummies didn`t move. That target didn`t run or attack me. That score means nothing. Exept that I`m a threat."

"It also means that your a force to be reconed with." Aunt Katniss said.

"You know my dreams always came true. The have since I was a little girl. How is this any different?"

"Nina..."

"This all happened in the dream. Unless Eddie does something to change it. I`m dying."

"My god. Shut up." Tanner said.

"I hope you go first." I spat and turned away to leave.

"Nina. What was that for?" Aunt Katniss said.

"I`m sick and tired of his constant attitude twards me. I did nothing to him."

"You were born." He said. I slapped him and walked out. I knew Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta were following me ut I ignored them. I ran all the way to the penthouse. I ran past confused Avoxes straight to my room. I fell on the bed and cried. there was a knock at the door.

"Go away." I said. The door opened and I turned to see Aunt Katniss walking in. "Leave me alone."

"No. We need to talk." She sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don`t want to talk."

"What is going on with you?"

"I just broke my boyfriends heart. Probably ruined the relationship of a good friend of mine. Tanner has some vandetta against me for no reason. Not to mention I`m going into a slaughter house tomorrow. So take your pick."

"It`s all gonna be alright."

"No it`s not."

"Yes it is."

"When have my dreams not come true?"

"Remember when you were eight and I was playing with you on the dock?" I nodded. "You ran away and fell off into the water. You couldn`t swim and, if I didn`t save you, you would have drowned. But I pulled you up and brought you home. When you felt better, you told me you had a dream about it. But in the dream I didn`t save you."

"I remember."

"But I did save you."

"That was one time."

"I`m sure that`s not true."

"There was one other time in England when I had a dream that I fell into a pit and died. When it acctualy happened, Fabian saved me."

"See."

"Okay. Two times, but that`s it. Every other dream I had came true."

"Eddie`s gonna be there for you. He`s supposed to protect you right?"

"Yeah."

"He`ll make sure you come out alive."

"It might be better if I didn`t make it."

"Don`t say that. It would not be better. Gran, your uncles, me and Uncle Peeta and your cousins, we don`t want to see you die. And, even thought they might be mad at you, your friends wouldn`t want it either." I wiped a few tears away and hugged her.

"Maybe you`re right. Thank you."

"No problem. When you`re in there tomorrow, kick some ass."

"Aunt Katniss!" I had never heared her curse.

"What?"

"Ass?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"You have never cursed. Ever!"

"I have."

"Not around me."

"Well ya."

"It`s weird."

"Okay. I`ll stop."

"Good."

"Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you."


	14. Chapter 13

Eddie`s POV

* * *

I stepped into the pod to go to the arena. Worry shot thru me as the count down started.

30 29 28 27 26 25 24 23 22 21 20 19 18 17 16

It felt like it was going so slow.

12 11 1 6

The platform started to rise.

4 3

I saw Nina at the other end of the arena.

2 1

The gong sounded and we ran. I grabbed a bag and a few stray daggers and ran for a cave. I hoped Nina was alright.

* * *

Nina`s POV

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. I grabbed what was close and got as far from the cornacopia as possible. I found a cave and peaked inside. Someone was in there. I hid behind a rock and tried to see his face. He turned and a saw it was Eddie. I let out a sigh of relief. I got up from my hidding spot and rushed inside. Something else, I realized, happened in the dream.

"Eddie." I sighed. He got up from his place and hugged me.

"You`re safe."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn`t I be."

"What did you get?"

"I don`t know." I took off the pack and looked inside. "Some rope. Dried beef. A dagger. A sleeping bag and a water botte" I opened it. "Make that an empty water bottle. What about you?"

"Same. But dried fruit. I also have a few knives."

"Perfect."

"So what do we do now?"

"Find water." I grabbed my pack and started out when Eddie grabbed my arm.

"Wait." He said. "We need a plan."

"We have a plan. Find water."

"That`s not what I mean." He said. "What are we gonna do if someone sees us?"

"You`re right."

"Wait. Did this happen in the dream?"

"I did."

"What did we do?"

"You kept watch while I got water."

"Then that`s what we`ll do." We left the cave and Eddie was ever vidulant. We found a stream and I filled the bottles. "Nina! We need to go." I looked up and saw people coming. They didn`t see us though. I closed the bottles and we ran back to the cave.

"What now?"

"We rest."

* * *

Yes. I know. This chapter is crummy. I just wanted to show the first day


	15. Chapter 14

Nina`s POV

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a headache. Once my mind was awake I remembered we were in a cave. In the arena. Seven were dead alread. Eddie opened his eyes groggly.

"Nina." He said, sitting up.

"Hey." I said. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and smiled.

"So, what`s on the agenda today?" He joked.

"Hunt for food and stay alive." My tone caught him by suprise. It caught me a little too. It was cold and mechanical. But that`s how we needed it to be. this was no joke.I threw one of the packs over my sholder ans put a knife in my pocket. Eddie did the same. "Let`s go."

It was warm outside the cave so I put the jacket they made us wear in my pack. (outfits will be on profile. Well arena one anyway. The others I`m sure you have a good idea about) I pulled my hair back and we left. Eddie set up a trap with the rope while I stood guard. then we switched possitions I picked some eddible berries. Using my knowledge of plants I evaded any poisones ones. Thank you Aunt Katniss. Once I collected enough berries we checked the traps. Nothing. I wrapped the berries in some cloth from the sleeping bags to keep them fresh. I put them in Eddie`s pack and we filled our water bottles.

That`s when it happened.

They were silent and agile. We didn`t see them coming. The tributes from 1 and 2 came at us. One had a ow and arrow. They shot one and I hit me in the arm.

"Nina!" Eddie yelled. He pulled out his knife and ran at them. I didn`t see much. But when it was over. One of the tributes from 2 was dead. The other three ran off as the cannon sounded. I pulled the arrow out of my arm and put a hand over the wound.

"Come on." Eddie helped me stand up and we went back to the cave. He sat me down and looked at my injury. "It`s pretty bad. But you`ll be okay." He cut a peice off of his shirt and tied it tight around my arm.

"How did we not see them coming?" I asked.

"They were good."

"You killed one."

"I don`t know if it was me. It all happened so fast. All I really remember doing is swinging the knife around. It might have been someone else trying to hit me."

"Maybe." There was a cannon shot in the distance. Nine gone. I wondered if Turner was one of them. I wasn`t able to see who died last night. I had fallen asleep. Then I remembered the dream. Everything that happened so far was in it. exept I didn`t know if it was the same people who died.

"Another one down." Eddie said.

"Another thirteen to go."

* * *

These chapters will get longer. I just can`t think clearly. so forgive gramerical errors and that stuff


	16. Chapter 15

Patricia`s POV

* * *

I watched as the tributes attacked Nina and Eddie. Eddie was so strong it was unbelievable. he acctualy killed someone. I hoped Nina was okay.

"Poor Nina." Amber said.

"It didn`t look like it hit anything important." Mara said. "If anything it will get infected."

"I didn`t think Eddie had that in him." Jerome said. "I mean sure he was a hothead. But I didn`t think he would be able to kill someone like that."

"I guess everyones true identities come out during these games." Fabian said. He was still mad at Nina for kissing Jerome. Honestly, I think he needed to stop. She was out there fighting for her life. And he sat wollowing all day.

"They`re both really strong." I said.

"Do you think they`ll make it to the end?" Alfie asked.

"Maybe." Jerome said. "But the others look so strong."

"Eddie just killed one of the toughest fighters. I think they`ll be okay." I said.

"I read that they pull some pretty crazy things to eliminate some of the competition." Mara said. "They`ve made everything imposible to eat and drink. They`ve unleashed powerful fires and wild mutant dogs. They`ve even made an arena where every hour there was a different disaster. Who knows what they`ll do this year."

"It`s only a matter of time before one of them woun`t be able to hold off an attacker." Jerome said. "Then..."

"That`s it." I finished.

"No. We can`t talk like that." Amber said. "They`ll make it out. they have to."

"It`s not that simple Amber." Joy said. "There are stronger fighters in the arena."

"It can`t be like this. They still have so much to do here. They`re the Osirion and the Chosen One."

"I know it`s hard to think of them going but we need to think realisticaly." I said. "Even if both make it to the end only one comes out." Amber tried to argue until Victor`s voice was heard from upstairs.

"It`s ten o`clock. You have five minutes. Then I want to hear a pin drop!" He yelled. We said goodnight and went to our rooms. I laid down in bed and acctualy started to cry.


	17. Chapter 16

Jerome`s POV

* * *

I woke up the next morning, the pillow soaked with tears. I had started crying about Nina late in the night. It didn`t look like she`d make it out of this one. An image of her lying bloodied on the ground came into my mind and I quickly shook it away.

"It can`t end like that." I said to myself. I knew I couldn`t do anything to stop it. But I really hoped she made it out alright. I couldn`t bare to lose her. I got out of bed, grabbed my uniform and went to the bathroom. I got dressed grabbed my bag and a banana and left. I wanted to get to school early so I didn`t see the others. I went to my locker and grabbed my books.

"Jerome?" Someone asked. Mara was standing by my locker. "Can we talk?"

"What about?" I asked.

"About you and Nina."

"There`s nothing to say. You know everything."

"But I want to know why."

"I don`t know why I did it. It just happened. We were talking and... and she acctualy understood me. What it was like to lose someone so close."

"What are you talking about?"

"My mum passed away three days before Nina left. I was upset and I told her about it, trying to figure out how to tell Poppy. She was trying to just be nice and make me feel better, when we got lost in the moment."

"Mom`s dead?" A voice asked behind me. I turned to see Poppy with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I`m sorry, Poppy. I got the call a few days ago. She had a heart attack."

Why didn`t you tell me when you got it?"

"I was going to tell you. I just didn`t know how."

"I can`t believe you."

"Poppy..."

"Don`t talk to me." She ran off crying.

"Poppy."

"Jerome. I`m sorry." Mara put a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off.

"Let`s get to class." I said.


	18. Chapter 17

Eddie`s POV

* * *

We had been in the arena for almost two weeks now. And there was only four of us left. Me, Nina, the boy from 2 and the girl from 1. Melody and Tanner were killed on day four. Nina was sick and I tried my best to keep her alive. We had moved from cave to cave, hiding. I sat on a rock next to Nina.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A little better." She errupted into a coughing fit and hunched foward in pain.

"Did this happen in the dream?"

"It did."

"Did it last this long."

"I don`t remember." The anthem blared, catching us by surprise. It was still daylight. Caesar`s voice was heard through the arena.

"For the remaining contenders, there will be a feast as soon as the sun sets. There you will find four bags. One for each district. Each containing an item you need. see you tonight." The speaker turned off.

"That was in the dream." Nina said. "The bag has the medicine I need."

"Then I`ll go."

"But in the dream, you almost died. The boy from 2 ambushed you."

"I don`t care. I`m your Osirion and I`m supposed to protect you. I made it out in the dream right?"

"Yeah. Of course you did. We were the last two."

"Exactly. I`m going to get the medicine you need to get better. I can`t watch you die like this. We`re going to make it to the end, and we are going to win."

"Just be careful."

"Nina, no matter how many times you say it, I will not be careful. You should know that by now."

"What was I thinking?" She laughed, which turned into more coughs.

"Just get some rest." She nodded and layed back on her pack that she used as a pillow. I sat by the mouth of the cave watching over the area.

When nightfall came, I made my way to the cornacopia. I hid behind a bush and watched for other tributes. The girl from 1 ran and snatched her bag. Leaving before anyone could stop her. I ran in and grabbed my bag and Nina`s. I turned to run back to the cave when something hit me. I fell to the ground and looked up at the boy from 2. His face inched closer to mine.

"You`re dead." He spat. I pulled the dagger from my belt and swipped it across his cheek. A large red gash dripped blood on my face. It went from his left ear to the bottom of his right eye. He cut my arm and I cursed under my breath as I dropped the dagger. He picked in up and tried to stab me in the chest. I rolled over so I was on top of him and directed the dagger for his own chest. I broke his rist and plunged the dagger between his ribs. He made a final noise and lay motionless. I got up, grabbed the begs and ran back to the cave. Nina lay sleeping on the floor. I shook her awake.

"Nina." I said. "I`m back." Her eyes opened and she sat up slowly.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Just fine." I lied.

"You`re arm is bleeding."

"Don`t worry about it."

"Let me wrap it." She poured water on it and cut a peice off of one of the sleeping bag, using it as a bandage. I opened Nina`s bag and pulled out the medicine. I handed her a pill and she greatfully took it. In my bag was bandages and ointment.

"We should have opened this one when I got here." I said.

"Yeah."

"2 is dead."

"I know."

"Three left."

"Who will win?"

"We will."


	19. Authors Wishes

I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas (or Yule, Hanukka, Kwanza) and a happy New Year. I do not mean to offend anyone of you. I love all of you. So happy holidays and may eyeryday be amazing


	20. Chapter 18

Nina`s POV

* * *

I hid high in a tree. Keeping from being seen by the girl from one. Eddie was in another tree across from me ready to ambush her. She walked between the trees and stopped. She shot an arrow at an unseen object or animal. Eddie and I jumped from the trees and killed her. The cannon went off and I looked at Eddie.

"We won." He said. "We really did it." He sounded ridiculously happy about this. Did he forget about the dream?

"Eddie. It`s not over." I said.

"Yes it is. Sabotage. Like Katniss and Peeta."

"No. It has to end. Only one of us can come out."

"If that`s supposed to happen then it should be you who comes out." He said. "Kill me."

"I`m not going to kill you." A tear escaped my eye.

"You have to. You have to get out of here and back to Fabian."

"No."

"Kill me Nina." Eddie kept pleading. "I can`t kill you. I`m supposed to keep you safe."

"I don`t care. I can`t kill you either." I said, tears streaming down my face. "You`re one of my best friends. I can`t see you die."

"Killing you would contradict everything I stand for."

"Please forgive me." I turned the dagger on myself and slit my own throat.

* * *

Eddie`s POV

* * *

I watched as Nina`s lifeless form fell to the ground. blood spilling from her opened throat. The cannon sounded and a hover craft floated above me. Tears spilled from my eyes as it plucked me up and pulled me away from her body. Everything else went buy in a blur. I remember some nurses healing my wounds and them dropping me back at the tower. My mom tried to get me to talk to her but I wouldn't `t listen. Then, Katniss and Peeta showed up.

"Eddie?" Peeta asked. "Do you mind if we talk to you?" Katniss`s face was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I tried to save her. I did." I said. "But when I came down to it, I just wasn`t fast enough."

"Don`t blame yourself." Katniss said. "It`s not your fault."

"It sure feels like it."

"There`s nothing you could have done." Peeta said.

"Oh man, what`s Fabian gonna say? All of Sibuna? Mara and Mick?" Suddenly, the TV flashed on and Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman stared back at us.

"Hello Panem." Claudius said. "We have just been informed that the rest of the festivities for this Hunger Games are to be cancelled. As will the games from here on out."

"The president has called back his reinstatement of the Hunger Games for unknown reasons." Caesar said. "We will attempt to fill you in more on this topic. But for now, we say congratulations to Eddie Odiar of District 4. We give you our deepest apologies for you friend. Goodnight." The screen shut off.

"Why would the president just end everything for no reason?" Katniss asked.

"I don`t know." I said.

"It looks like you can go back to England." Peeta said.

"Yeah. I guess I can."

"Eddie, Nina told me to give you this if she didn`t make it." Katniss said, pulling Nina`s locket out of her pocket. "She said to tell you to find the next Chosen One."

"Thank you."


	21. Chapter 19

Eddie`s POV

* * *

I stepped out of the cab in front of Anubis House. None of them knew I was coming back. I couldn't talk to them yet. I had to see them in person. I knocked on the door slowly, another tear escaped my eye. Trudy answered looking surprised.

"Eddie dear." She said. Her eyes were red and puffy. Like she'd been crying. She probably had.

"Trudy." Tears poured down my cheeks as I hugged her. "Where is everyone?"

"None of them have left their rooms besides meals and school. They're too upset."

"Do you think we can get them out here?"

"Why?"

"Nina left me a message for everyone. I need to deliver it."

"Alright. I`ll get them." She went to the boys rooms and I sat down in the common room. Not much had changed since I left. I heard Trudy rush up the stairs and a group of puffy eyes guys walked in.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" Fabian asked.

"I came back after the games." I said. "They let us go." The others came down and looked at me in surprise as they sat down. Before they could say anything I started. "Now I know you're wondering why I'm here. It's because of Nina. She gave me a message in the arena for you guys. She said that, even though her start here was a bit rocky with all of you, you were her best friends. She couldn't apologize enough for all of the lies and trouble she caused." I tried to continue but I started crying again. Patricia sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"She has no reason to apologize." Joy said.

"Everything she caused made us better." Alfie said. "Brought us closer together."

"It would still be dull here if Nina never came." Amber said.

"I can`t believe she`s gone." Mara said.

"She was the glue that kept us together." Jerome said.

"She was also the one that made us fall apart." Fabian said.

"Fabian!" Patricia said. "She`s gone and that`s all you can say about her?"

"You never loved her, did you?" I asked.

"I did love her!" Fabian yelled. "Don't you dare accuse me otherwise."

"Then why are you acting like such a prick?"

"She broke my heart."

"And now she's dead!" Patricia said. "Can you get over your petty problems and remember that?"

"What is going on here?" Trudy asked, rushing into the room.

"I`m going back to my room." Fabian said. He stormed off. Patricia began crying into my shoulder and Joy went after Fabian.

"Do you know if they`ll have a funeral?" Jerome asked.

"Katniss and Peeta didn't say." I said. "But they did say they were coming here soon. Nina wrote a will when she got home. She wanted people to be able to read it and have closure."

"When are they coming?" Mara asked.

"tomorrow."


	22. Chapter 20

Hello. So I may write a oneshot for Amber based off a music video I saw Ana - Mulvoy - Ten in. Back to love by Valeriya. It's about human trafficking so I thought I could do something like that. I need input.

* * *

Eddie`s POV

* * *

The morning after I came back we were all sitting at the table. There wasn't much talking going on. Fabian was still a bit pissed. He kept silent the whole time.

"What happened here while I was gone?" I asked, picking at my eggs. I couldn't eat.

"We didn't do much accept watch the games." Jerome said.

"There wasn't anything to do." Amber said. "Without you two there was no mystery to worry about." The doorbell rang and Trudy ran from the kitchen to get it. She came back with Katniss and Peeta behind her.

"Hello." Peeta said. "I'm Peeta and this is Katniss."

"Eddie told us about you." Mara said. "You're Nina's aunt and uncle right?"

"Yes, we are." Katniss said. "Nina told us a lot about you." Fabian got up from the table and went to his room.

"Who was that?" Peeta asked.

"Fabian." I said.

"That was Fabian?" Katniss asked. I nodded. "I was hoping I could talk to him." She left the room to go find Fabian.

"Did you bring it?" I asked.

"I did." Peeta said, pulling a folded up piece of paper from his back pocket. Everyone cleared their plates and sat in the common room.

* * *

Katniss's POV

* * *

"Fabian?" I asked, knocking on his door. "It's Katniss, can I come in?" The door opened and Fabian let me in.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"I just want to talk to you about Nina."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Your attitude towards this. Eddie's told me that the only thing you've said about Nina since it happened is that she cheated on you."

"Of course he has." He sat down on his bed in a huff.

"What is wrong with you? She's gone but you can't forget your own pride to mourn her?"

"You don't understand. I miss her like hell. But if I focus on how happy she made me then it will only hurt more."

"So you focus on the bad?"

"It's the only way I'll get over losing her."

"Yeah, you'll get over it. But you'll also wind up forgetting everything good that happened."

"I can't. I just can't. I'll just break down. One of us has to be strong."

"No you don't Fabian. You've lost someone you love. It's okay to break down. Everyone does eventually. No matter how much you don't want to you will break down. And that's fine."

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"You don't have to yet. come with me. Peeta's about to read Nina's will." He stood up from the bed and took a shaky breath before following me to the common room where everyone was waiting.

* * *

Will reading will be next chapter.


	23. Chapter 21

3rd person POV

* * *

Peeta took the will from my pocket as Fabian and Katniss walked in. Trudy and Victor came down also. Katniss sat next to Peeta and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are we ready to her this?" he asked. Everyone nodded so he pulled the letter out of the envelope and began.

_"This may be the last time you hear from me. I'm leaving this behind as a record of my final thoughts before the games. It may sound morbid but I feel like I need to do this."_

_"Fabian, I know you may hate me for this, but I was never really in love with you. Well, I was, but it was misplaced. You were a brother to me more than anything else. But I do love you."  
_

"I could never hate her." Fabian said.

_"Amber, you were my first friend at Anubis house. I couldn't have made it without you. I love you like a sister and a best friend. You made Sibuna and brought all of us together."_

"I couldn't have done it without her." Amber said, wiping a tear from her eye and leaning into Alfie.

_"Patricia, I know_ _we weren't the best of friends, but you were amazing. I just hope we could have started out better."_

"So do I." Patricia said. Katniss buried her face into Peeta's neck to hide the tears.

_"Alfie, you were the life of Sibuna. All of your constant scrapes with death we had to save you from. Almost all of them were my fault. But you made it out and stuck with us."_

"I just wish we could have saved her." Alfie said. He wrapped his arm around Amber's shoulder.

_"Joy, we may not have started off on the right foot but I was happy when we finally got along. All the fighting was worth it to be friends with you in the end."_

"I regret everything I did to her." Joy said. "I was petty."

_"Mara, we didn't talk much, but I feel like we became good friends. I regret not being able to get to know you better. I feel like we were strangers."_

"I wish I got to know her better and become better friends." Mara said.

_"Jerome, I wish I would have told you about how I felt. I saw you that first day and fell in love. I had confused my feelings for you. I felt like I couldn't trust you after what happened with Rufus. But you were a good guy. To me you will always be part of Sibuna."_

"Oh Nina." Jerome said. "I'm so sorry."

_"Trudy and Victor, to Trudy I would like to say that you were like a mother to me. And, though you were harsh, I had great respect for you Victor. I wish I could have seen you one last time. Just so I can tell you how much you both mean to me."_

"She was so sweet that girl." Trudy said.

"Nina gave me the last piece of my father I have." Victor said. "For that I am forever greatfull to her."

_"And lastly, Eddie, Words cannot describe how great-full I am to you. You saved me from Senkarah and have been protecting me ever since. Always worrying about me. You were like an older brother. I hope you find the next Chosen One. Protect her like you protected me."_

"I will Nina. I will." Eddie whispered as if her spirit lingered near him. "I won't let you down."

"That's the end." Peeta said. He put the will on the table as Katniss cried into his shoulder. everyone had tears falling down their cheeks.

"Will there be a funeral?" Joy asked.

"In a few days the District will give her a proper burial." Peeta said. "We got the news before we came. we hope you all can be there."

"Of course we'll be there." Mara said. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."


	24. Chapter 22

3rd person POV

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room of Katniss and Peeta's house in Victor's Village. The funeral was today but no one had the nerve to get everyone to go. they all just sat there in their dark clothes with tears in their eyes. Finally, Victor stood.

"I think it's time we go." He said. The rest slowly stood and followed Victor from the house.

They made their way to the center of town where the funeral would be held. But, when they got there, instead of a casket with Nina's body in it, there was nothing.

"What's going on here?" Peeta asked the doctor. "Where's her body?"

"Well, something's happened." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jerome asked. "What happened to Nina?"

"I don't know how to explain it." The doctor stammered. "One minute she was dead, the next there was this brilliant red light and she woke up."

"Woke up?" Katniss asked. "She's alive?"

"From what I can tell, yes. I ran several tests and they all came back normal. Normal heart rate, temperature, everything. She is perfectly healthy."

"Where is she?" Amber asked.

"She's at the hospital. I didn't want her to be seen by others yet." Before he finished his sentence, everyone was rushing to the hospital. And, just as the doctor said, Nina slept peacefully on one of the cots. Her throat was closed as if it never happened and her chest slowly rose and fell with her breath.

"Nina?" Eddie asked, inching towards the bed. She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Eddie?" She asked groggily. "What happened?"

"What do you remember last?"

"We were the last two in the games and... I killed myself." Her eyes widened in shock. "How can I be alive now if..."

"We were hoping you knew." Peeta said.

"I don't know what happened. All I know is that I woke up here."

"Wait," Eddie said. "I think I know what happened. Nina's the chosen one. Maybe there are like rules for when the chosen one dies. Like, they have to wait until the new one is found. Maybe your still alive, Nina, because you still have work to do here."

"That would explain the red light the doctor was talking about." Fabian said. "Like when Nina uses the locket."

"Do you really think that's what brought me back?" Nina asked.

"It's the only explanation that makes any sense." Mara said.

"Either way." Katniss said. "Nina's alive ant that's all that matters." Everyone agreed.

"When can she come home?" Peeta asked the Doctor.

"Tomorrow at the earliest." the doctor replied. Peeta thanked the man and hugged his wife. What started at a funeral, ended as a celebration.

* * *

So this might be the last chapter. If you want ONE more you need to give me ideas.


	25. Author note2

I'd like to thank you all for reading. This story is over.


End file.
